


Last thoughts

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, No Actual Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).</p></blockquote>





	Last thoughts

When the great James Bond has died his last death—mysteriously off the coast of the Maldives—at the hand of a beautiful, dark-haired and fair skinned woman,  
When they've stopped waiting for you to show up like a stray cat, and they give the lovely young quartermaster pitying looks,  
When your new wife picks up the pieces of your tracker and says, "What's this?" and you laugh and distract her,  
When you look up at this same moon over the ocean  
and think your last thoughts as 007,  
Think of me.  
And come give me back my damned equipment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
